Six mois sans toi
by MlleRose's
Summary: La mort c'est simple, facile alors que la vie c'est dure, il faut se battre tout le temps et tu sais je suis fatiguée de lutter. J'ai toujours été pacifique, tu le sais.


Voilà un petite OS :) Sur mon couple préféré :)

* * *

_Six mois, voilà six mois que tout c'est terminé que Voldemort est enfin mort pour de bon tué par Harry grâce plus ou moins à Drago. Voilà pratiquement six mois qu'Hermione est inconsolable..._

Crois en nous tu m'as dis, crois en moi tu m'as dis, crois en toi tu m'as dis, crois en l'espoir tu m'as dis. Et bêtement j'ai cru , en nous, en toi , en moi, en l'espoir... Et pourquoi ? Hein dis moi juste pourquoi ? Tu dis rien toujours ce visage impassible hein ? T'avais promis, qu'on survivrait , qu'on se survivrait, qu'on mourrait vieux et que la vie serais belle après. Si j'avais su, que c'était juste des paroles en l'air je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je t'aurais fait mais ça n'aurait pas était très beau. Tes stupides je t'aime jetés par les fenêtre, tu y croyais ? Tes foutues promesse sur l'avenir, tu y croyais aussi ? Moi j'y croyais, j'y croyais tellement fort que le doute n'existait plus. Je pense même que j'y croyais pour deux.

Dray, comment t'as fait pour berner tout le monde en y croyant, alors que tu savais que ça finirais comme ça hein ? Comme t'as fait pour que j'y crois comme ça ? Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là avec moi, tes bras autour de moi, ta bouche sur mon cou et ton odeur partout sur moi. J'espère que t'es bien là-bas, j'espère que tu pense parfois à moi, à nous, notre histoire.

Harry et Ron me disent qu'avec le temps ça s'effacera, que les souvenirs deviendront flou, que même toi j'arriverai à t'oublier, ils disent que ce sera dur mais que le temps me guérira de la folie qui m'a prise lorsque je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, quand j'ai su que tu serais l'homme de ma vie. Ron croit que je vais t'oublier rapidement, Harry sait que ça sera lent, douloureux, et que jamais ça ne sera comme avant. Je les laisse espérer, moi je sais que si cette folie m'a pas encore tuée cela ne saurai tarder...

Je t'ai promis de me battre pour survivre mais t'as dis un jour que la mort c'est simple, facile alors que la vie c'est dure, qui faut se battre tout le temps et tu sais je suis fatigué de lutter. J'ai toujours été pacifique, tu le sais. Et puis ça ne serai pas un revanche sur la vie et la mort au lieu d'attendre qu'elles le décident à ma place. Tu serais à côté de moi tu rigolerais de ma logique. Mais t'es parti en oubliant tout : moi, nous, notre histoire...

J'imagine parfois ce que je serais devenue si je n'aurais pas eut de pouvoir magique, cela aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde hein ? Il n'y aura pas eut de Trio d'Or, tu te serais lassé d'insulter Harry et Ron à la longue puisque que tu te serais fais casser la figure plusieurs fois, vous auriez peut-être pu finir amis. Ron n'aurait pas été blessé que je le délaisse pour toi. Tu aurais été premier, rendant fier ton père. Et moi dans tous cela, j'aurais vécu une vie normale, j'aurais eut quelques amis, un petit ami même, j'aurais trouvé un travail rapidement surement dans le cabinet de dentiste de mes parents. Je me serais trouvée un mari et j'aurais eu deux enfants, un garçon et une fille.

Je sais pas pourquoi je mets des « si » partout... C'est fou comment tu me manques, ça me rends complètement dingue, j'entends ta voix partout, je sens ton regard brûlant partout sur moi, des fois j'ai même l'impression que tu dors avec moi... Mais non t'es là avec tes parents, un Malfoy n'abandonne pas les siens n'est-ce pas ? T'étais pas obligé cette fois, juste cette fois. Mais tu m'as pas écouté encore … Mais tu sais mon ange, je t'oublie pas j'essaye juste de m'habituer à ton absence. Et j'ai beau essayer je crois que j'y arrive pas. je suis là tous les jours et chaque minute où je ne te parle pas est une souffrance.

Où est-ce que t'es ? Je suis même sûr que t'es heureux. Pourquoi t'es partis sans moi ? Pourquoi faut que je pleure pour toi ? Tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as laissé seule. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Si c'était pour moi, t'aurais pu t'abstenir. Je ne te comprendrais jamais. Je t'aimais pourtant... Je comprends pas. T'avais pas le droit t'entends ? Bien sûr que t'entends. Je te le jure, dès que je te retrouve, t'auras le droit à ma main dans ton visage d'ange. Je t'aime.

Je viens te voir une dernière fois après j'aurais plus la force de te voir paisible alors que moi sa va pas, que c'est encore plus dur de partir à chaque fois. Toi sa te dérange pas, tu reste là pas un geste, pas un signe... Mais dis-moi juste pourquoi quand je te quitte, à chaque fois il pleut dis moi juste ça ? Non même pas... Tant pis. Finalement ce sera bien la dernière foi à toute suite mon coeur j'arrive..."

_ Il y a six mois Hermione était heureuse, il y a de cela six mois, Drago se prenait un avada kedavra à la place d'Harry. Il y a six mois Hermione voulait vivre. Il y a six mois Drago ne vivait que pour elle. Il y a de ça six mois, Hermione n'allait pas dans un cimétière tous les jours, il y a de cela six mois Drago ne pleurait pas chaque jour après qu'Hermione viennent le voir. Il y a six mois il pleuvait une fois de temps en temps, il y a de ça six mois Drago ne faisait pas pleurer le ciel à cause de ses larmes. Il y a de cela six mois Drago et Hermione étaient ensemble, il y a six mois la famille Malfoy disparaissait. Aujourd'hui et bien nous dirons juste qu'Hermione les a rejoint._

_

* * *

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

MorganeOf84


End file.
